Dreaming As One
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome wants to take a nap, but it's the middle of winter, and she's freezing. But something in her dream is keeping her warm. Who is it that's doing this?


**Dreaming As One**

**Summary:** Kagome wants to take a nap, but it's the middle of winter, and she's freezing. But something in her dream is keeping her warm. Who is it that's doing this?

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the winter in the Feudal Era and the group is in a random hut. Everyone except Kagome are asleep. A blizzardly wind blows into the hut, giving her the shivers. She is wearing her school uniform with a longer skirt, down below her knees. "For it's the middle of winter and I'm freezing. Which is obvious." She mumbles to herself. She lays by the barely lit fire, trying to stay warm. Little did she know, a certain male silver-haired half-demon is watching her closely from the corner of the hut. She then falls asleep.<p>

_Kagome's dream_

_It's the beginning of spring, the season of love. She comes out of the well in the Feudal Era. She was hoping for the half-demon to meet her here. But he never came. "I wonder where Inuyasha could be?" She asks herself as she begins to walks towards. "Kagome!" A familiar voice gets her attention. She smiles as she goes towards the voice. "Inuyasha is that you?" She asks to him. She sees him standing in front of the Sacred Tree. "Inuyasha…" She said dreamingly as she comes closer to the man of her dreams. She runs up to him with tears in her eyes. "Kagome…" He said in the same tone of voice. He said as he comes up to her. "Come here you." He said with his arms open for her. Kagome runs faster as well as he does to each other._

Real World

Inuyasha takes of his kimono and wraps it around her, and wraps her in his arms, and leans back against the wall of the hut, still with Kagome in his arms. He soon falls asleep as well.

**Inuyasha's Dream**

**He's standing in front of the Sacred Tree, concentrating the memory of he and Kagome met. All of a sudden, Kagome's scent gets his attention. "I wonder where Inuyasha could be?" Inuyasha believes he might be imaging things, but her scent proves that he isn't imaging things. He decides to stay calm and calls out to her. "Kagome…" He said playfully, hiding his smirk, still facing the tree in front of him. Soon Kagome comes closer to him. "Inuyasha…" She said dreamingly to the man of her dreams. He turns around to see her coming to him with tears of joy escaping her eyes. He smiles back at her, "Come here you." He kneels down on one knee with his arms opening up to her. Her head shakes a lot and keeps on running to him. "Inuyasha!" **

_**Inuyasha & Kagome's Dream**_

_**She places her hands on his shoulders, as Inuyasha lifts her off of her feet and twirls around until he sets her down embraces her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said while laying on his shoulder. "I was gonna say that." **__**He smirks back her with his eyes closed. **__**He sighs as he gets a great rift of her lavender and mint scent escaping herself. "Kagome…" He said with so much love in his voice. He sets her back down and embraces her tightly. He rubs her back along stoking her long raven black hair, and smelling her lavender and mint scent escaping from her body. He scoops her up and run back to the Sacred Tree, jumping up to the highest branch of it. Kagome lays on his chest, moaning from his warmth. "I've missed you so much. Ever since the event when I wished for the jewel to disappear forever. I couldn't stop thinking of you ever." She admits to him. Inuyasha's eyes widen, just from her. "Neither could I Kagome." He said loving back to her. He smiles as he lifts her chin to make her look at him, straight into his golden eyes from her chocolate brown eyes. He moves a strain of her hair back behind her ear. "I love you so much. I was so scared to admit it to you." Kagome said as her eyes begin to fill up with tears. Inuyasha sighs with a smiles, "I love you too Kagome. I've always have. But my pride forbidden me to allow me to confess to you. My Kagome, my mate." He whispers on he last part. Kagome heard him loud and clear. "If you want me as your**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>mate. I'd be honored to do so." She said to him with warm smile he cannot forget. A tears falls freely down her face, Inuyasha rubs his thumb to wipe it off her. "You're willingly to be my mate?" He asks, he cannot take no for an answer from anyone, especially Kagome. Kagome giggles before resuming her confessing answer, "I'm serious. I want to be your mate." It's Inuyasha's turn to chuckles now. "As you wish." He said as he pulls her face and places his lips onto hers. She moans as she wraps her arms around his neck.<strong>_

_** She then lick her lips on his to gain entrance. Inuyasha opens up and allows her tongue to explore inside his mouth. His tongue dances with hers with passion and desire for more love. 'My turn.' He snickers in his thought. Kagome pulls her tongue to allow Inuyasha's tongue to browse her mouth. She moans in his pleasure. They break to get a lot of air to breathe. "I'm ready, mark me." She said in between breathes. Inuyasha kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Kagome bends her neck away so he can give more pleasure. He then bites on her collarbone. A few drops of Kagome blood oozes out of the bite, but Inuyasha quickly licks it. 'So sweet.' He thought happily in thought. "Your all mine. No one else's from now on, Kagome." He said into her ear. Kagome hums as she lays comfortable on his shoulder. "How does it feel to be my mate?" He asks huskily. Kagome snuggles, "Like I feel I'm complete with you now, mate." She answers. Inuyasha embraces her more. "I'm complete as well Kagome." Kagome looks back up to him, "Kagome…" Inuyasha said repeatedly. Kagome does the same the same saying his name.**_

Kagome wakes up finding herself wrapped in Inuyasha's haorai. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asks down at her. Kagome's upset. "You okay?" He asks with worry. "It was just the dream, but it ending when I was about to be…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Inuyasha lifts an eyebrow, "You were about to be what?" He asks her. Her eyes is too scare to finish her sentence, feeling guilty to let him know what he did in her dream. "You can tell me anything." He said encourages her. Kagome can't take it anymore, keeping her dream secret. "I was about to be your mate." She admits to him. Inuyasha chuckles, thinking it's funny. Kagome looks up at him, "What's so funny?" She's now confused. He shakes his head with a smile on his face, "Don't you get it." Kagome lifts her eyebrow. "Get what?" Inuyasha moves the top part of her shirt to show her a bite mark on her collarbone. "You're already my mate." He said to her. "But before I went to sleep, I didn't get one. But how did I get this?" She asks. Inuyasha hold her chin with his clawed finger. "We mated in our dream. We had the same dream, and that's why you're my mate." Kagome manages to blushes like blood and turned away, but unfortunately Inuyasha prevents her to do so. "Inuyasha, I…I… don't know what to say." She said with a smile, "But I'm proud to be your mate." She admits as she snuggles onto his shoulder. Inuyasha smiles as he wraps his arms around. "I'm proud as well, mate." He replies as they go back asleep, hoping to dream as one again.

THE END

* * *

><p>I based this story on a dream I have over the weekend. I just wish it happened for real. But my fiancee is in the navy and I can't see him a lot because of his duties. I wish he'd be home instead of being out there.<p> 


End file.
